


It's Pain for Beauty

by myprincejongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Competitive, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, they don't like each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprincejongin/pseuds/myprincejongin
Summary: Kim Doyoung, one of Korea's best models. He's only been in the entertainment industry for two years but stormed to the top. Huge news spreads one day of a new (and young) model to debut soon and Doyoung has a bitter feeling.





	It's Pain for Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> As to where this idea came from, I don't know! But whatever it comes to be, I hope you enjoy. There isn't enough doten fics out there so I'm here to add one to the small collection. This fic is mostly nct 127 (winwin is 127 so he's here) Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Side Note: most of the entertainments and places are kinda just made up as i went so nothing is really one hundred percent accurate aoj;ldkf

_BREAKING NEWS: New Model 'TEN' to Debut Under STAR ENT. (CONFIRMED)_

_Today, STAR ENT confirms the debut of new model TEN. No further news has been posted_  
by the company. TEN is rumored to be young! Everybody, are you looking forward to his  
debut? Let us know your thoughts below!

* * *

Doyoung saying he didn't expect this many requests for a summer photo shoot is a complete lie. It's amusing to see his manager groan every time the company phone rings or he gets a new email from a small company requesting a photo shoot.

Kim Doyoung. A popular model in Korea and overseas. He hasn't been around long but he's gained quite the fan base. He is signed under UNIVERSE STUDIOS which is home to two groups, three soloists, and two other models. Not to brag, but he has the best manager of the entertainment. But that's not too important.

Doyoung's manager, Moon Taeil, plops down on the couch next to Doyoung and sighs out. "How's it going, manager."

Taeil looks over at him and sighs again. "This is tiring as hell. I'm glad I get paid big to do this all the time." He even sounds tired.

"Any luck with any?" Doyoung locks his phone and sets it screen down on his lap. He gives his full attention to his manager.

"Yes and no?" Taeil raises an eyebrow and looks so unsure of himself. It's almost amusing.

"Explain away, manager."

"Well two big companies want to do a collaboration summer shoot and invited you but they don't know the other model yet."

A collab? Now that seems interesting. "Okay what if I agree?"

"You'd have to wait till they find another model and if you don't like who it is you have to suck it up."

Doyoung smiles, "I want to do it."

\---

After a long day of Taeil talking to more people, Taeil stressing, Youngho being dragged around to meetings and all the two finally make it into their van with few fans causing trouble. They both sigh out and laugh. "We got tomorrow and a schedule free day. We can do this." Taeil says as he starts the van. Doyoung gives a small smile. He leans his chair back and lets his eyes slip close.

Next thing Doyoung knows he's being shaken awake. His eyes open and he sits up a little too quickly.

"Get out, we're here." Taeil says. Doyoung sits up. It's bright and his eyes are heavy. The van is currently parked in the parking space near his house. Doyoung collects his things, thanks Taeil for the ride and tells him to be safe. He stands there waving and watches the black van disappear from sight. Pulling his hat down and face mask up, he walks across the street and unlocks his front door.

He smiles under the mask as he's greeted with silence. It's the one thing he looks forward to after a long day of Taeil's voice and running around crazy. He kicks his shoes off and flicks on the lights. He strips his hat, mask, and hoodie as well.

"Home sweet home."

\---

About two hours later after he's eaten, cleaned up, and relaxed and ready for bed he gets a message from Taeil.

_**From: Manager Taeil** _

_**You now have a future photo shoot with Vogue and an extra one in about a week!** _

Attached is a poorly lit photo of Taeil puffing his cheeks and holding up a peace sign in front of his laptop. Doyoung likes to act like Taeil being cute isn't one of the best things ever. He smiles and sends a message back.

_**From: Doyoung** _

_**you look like a puffer fish stop lmao** _

_**From: Manager Taeil** _

_**asshole** _

_**From: Doyoung** _

_**luv u** _

Doyoung ignores the few vibrations his phone gives off. He heads to the bathroom to do his final touches before bed. First thing he notices is how dull his hair has turned. Once orange is now a faded color which is no longer attractive. He'll request a new color soon. He finishes everything up and heads to bed. He'll figure out what tomorrow has in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rushed it at the end? Either way I hope you enjoy!


End file.
